The Human and The Dinosaur
The Human and The Dinosaur is the 2020 or 2021 American computer-animated comedy-drama adventure film directed by Jennifer Lee and Chris Buck. It was based off the 2016 novel, The Best Dinosaur Friend. It will be released on either November 25, 2020 or March 5, 2021. It was produced at Walt Disney Animation Studios and Walt Disney Pictures and was distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. Info After being struck by lightning, 12th grade girl named Stacie (Hailee Steinfield) and an dinosaur-turned 9th grader (Ryan Potter) must find out who revived the dinosaurs. Cast *Hailee Steinfield as Stacie Aday, a 12th grader girl and the main protagonist of the film. (She was a 12th grader girl andthe deutagonist of the book) *Ryan Potter as Collin Brady, a green-yellow Apatosaurus-turned 9th grader boy and the deutagonist (He was the protagonist of the book) *Kristen Wiig as Jasmine Todd, an 10th grader girl who is the tritagonist of the film. (She was also the tritagonist on the book) *Keith David as K.D Wilson/K.DSaurus, the 9th grader boy who turns himself into a black/yellow T-Rex and the main antagonist of the film. *Phil LaMarr as Asante Perkins, one of K.D's sidekick and the primary (but former) antagonist. *Keith Ferguson as Keenan Steele, one of K.D's sidekick and one of the primary antagonists. *Will Arnett as Midnight, an black/blue Nyctosaurus. *Billy West as Gus, an goofy and stupid orange Pterodaustro *Idris Elba as Red, an very serious red Pterodactyl *Alan Tudyk as Captain Blood, an black Velociraptor who is the secondary (but former) antagonist and is the leader of his pack. *Jeff Bergman as Scar, an Allosaurus who is one of Captain Blood's pack *Mark Hamill as Giant, an Giganotosaurus who is one of Captain Blood's pack. *Will Forte as Rock, an Tyrannasaurus Rex who is one of Captain Blood's pack. *Dee Baker Bradley provides the noise of the dinosaurs Grey DeLisle, Elijah Wood, Ashleigh Ball, Frank Welker, Kevin Michael Richardson, Kathryn Cressida, and Steven Blum has additional voices. Transcript The Human and The Dinosaur/Transcript The Human and The Dinosaur/TV Spots and Trailers Trivia *(If released in March 5) It is the third Walt Disney Animation Studios film to be released in March. Rating The movie is rated PG in U.S and U.K by the MPAA and BBFC, respectively. The movie is rated PG for action and peril, some rude humor and thematic elements. Reception Critical response Box Office Accolades Sequel Short film The film will be accompanied by an Disney/Pixar short film set in the Finding Nemo series titled Bailey and the Eel. This marks the first time that an Pixar short film is released theaterically with an Walt Disney Animation Studios film. Soundtrack The score is being composed by Alan Menken. Hailee Steinfield created a song for the film titled Unstoppable. In addition, Meghan Trainor and Coldplay also created songs. Category:2020 or 2021 Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Disney films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:PG Category:Films based on books Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Animation Category:Films about dinosaurs Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Computer-animated Category:Children's films